The Legend of Johnny Bob omb
by MarioZelda64
Summary: When a disaster occurs in Rougeport, Johnny Bob-omb must reunite with some past friends to defeat the threatening enemy that is spreading his evil across the universe.
1. Troubles in the Pipes

**6/29: Hello, everyone, I have a new update!**

**So obviously, I've been away from writing fan fictions for too long. I don't think I had writer's block, I think I just had my mind off of it. But now I'm back! Actually, I'm not creating a new story, but instead, I will be re-editing my already completed stories (especially MK Ultimate Champion... that one needs work), since my writing skills have (hopefully) improved over the past few years. I expect to be finished with Mario Kart: The Ultimate Champion by the end of the month, and the other stories will follow if I feel that this project is worthwhile. Thank you for reading my stories, and get ready for some Mario and Zelda stories like you've never seen them before!**

**7/01: Sorry for never finishing this story! It had been finished for a while, I just forgot to upload the rest of the chapters for some reason.**

**I'm probably going to re-write it like I did with Mario Kart: The Ultimate Champion. Check the "Future Stories" section of my profile in a fews days to see if it will be re-written!**

**

* * *

**

Well, here I go. Right now, I'm currently working on two stories at a time. Secret Agent Link, (in the Zelda section, if you wanna check it out) and this story. This is the last story that I posted on another website. That website I went on got closed down and deleted. Secret Agent Link was created and typed up on this website. Oh, and sorry the summary was short. This story has so many spoilers and plot twists, that if I said anything more, I'd probably reveal something important. Now, without further ado, let's start the story!

* * *

The Legend of Johnny Bob-omb

Part I: Troubles In the Pipes

Mario was sitting at his table, eating mushrooms with syrup for breakfast, when Luigi burst through the door. He seemed excited.

"Mario! You've got a letter from Professor Frankly in Rougeport!" Luigi shouted, holding a letter in his hand. Mario also got excited.

"Professor Frankly? I haven't heard from him in so long! He must've sent a letter to me about Rougeport's great joy!" Mario took the letter, and read it.

"Dear Mario,

This is Professor Frankly from Rougeport. I've sent this letter to you about Rougeport's great trouble. These troubles are taking place in the pipes. There has been strange laughing sounds and moving going on in the pipes. We have sent 4 Rougeport plumbers down the pipes, but they never... well, never mind. But, we need help from a professional plumber. Please come or reply as soon as possible.

From,  
Professor Frankly"

"Well, I'm-a-going!" Mario said, and took off to leave on a boat.

"Goodbye, Mario! Tell me how it went when you come back!" Luigi said, and waved goodbye.

Finally, after a long trip in the boat, Mario arrived at Rougeport, at last.

"It's good to be back," He thought to himself, and set off to find Professor Frankly. On his way to Professor Frankly's house, he saw a big house that he never saw before. It had nerdy decorations on it and all sorts of technology everywhere. It had a sign on it that said, "Moving out soon to somewhere". Mario just walked past it. Eventually, he reached the Professor's house.

"Mario, so good to see you again!" The Professor said, and welcomed him. "Would you like to get started on your mission?" Professor Frankly asked.

"Well, could I at least know more about it?" Mario asked. Professor Frankly responded happily.

"Well, there has been some kind of a pipe clog underground. It has been associated with laughter and odd sounds. We need you to go down there, and find out what it's all about," he said.

"Ok then, I'll go," Mario said, and Professor Frankly led him to the pipe. "The noises have been heard down this pipe," Professor Frankly said, and left.

"Wait up, sir!" Someone shouted. A bob-omb ran up to him. Mario began to speak.

"Who are-"

"I'm Johnny. I've seen you pass by and want to take notes on your spectacular adventure down into the underground city to fight the problem that has crossed our paths," The bob-omb said wicked fast. He was dressed like a total nerd, and seemed so incredibly anxious.

"Um... I'm just going down a pipe. And besides, you can't come with me. This is dangerous," Mario said.

"But, I want to take notes on your fascinating sequence of climbing down this complex complex," He said, again really fast. Mario ignored him and jumped down the pipe.

Not too far into the underground city, Mario heard laughing and odd sounds.

"YOU!" a boo appeared, very angry. "YOU... KILLED MY DADDY!" the boo said, and started crying. Mario cracked up and doubled over, laughing hysterically.

"Think that's funny?" the boo said.

"Yes, and who are you anyway?"

"I'm... Boolossus Jr.!" The boo shouted. Mario cracked up even more.

"You mean that punk that my brother totally owned? Man, I feel bad for you!" Mario said, and laughed even harder.

"You want owned, murderer's brother? I'll give you owned!" Boolossus Jr. shouted, and got ready to fight.

"Oh, it's-a-on!" Mario said, still laughing. And so, the fight began.


	2. The Battle of Uber Ownage!

Part II: The Battle of Uber Ownage!

Mario fought Boolossus Jr. just like he normally would, with the kicking and the punching and the "Wa-ha!"

"This is what you call, complete-a-ownage!" Mario said, as he was completely owning Boolossus Jr.

"Just 'cause my name is Jr., doesn't mean I'm a wimp," Boolossus Jr. said, and tried twirling into Mario, who jumped out of the way.

"Time for the final blow!" Mario said, and charged up a fire ball.

"Yeah, whatev- I mean, NOOOOOOO! Please! Give me mercy!" Boolossus Jr. said strangely.

Meanwhile, outside the pipes, in the harbor...

"Oh boy, although I'm not present to the event, that fight must be astonishing!" Johnny said, somehow excited. Then, a golden shark swam across the stream near Johnny. "Oh my good golly gosh! It's a golden shark! This must be a very rare specimen!" Johnny said, and ran over to it. It seemed to just ignore Johnny, and swim right by. Then, it looked around the harbor. When it saw Johnny, its eyes grew red. Johnny started to get nervous.

"Hey, little guy. Uh... how're you doing today?" Johnny said. The shark gritted its teeth. It looked angry now. Then it started to jump up.  
Johnny was scared now, "No, please! I don't taste good! No, NO! Get away fro-"

Back to the pipes...

"Take this, loser!" Mario said, and fired at giant fireball at Boolossus Jr.

"AHHHH!" Boolossus Jr. screamed, but not in pain. Boolossus Jr. seemed to be screaming with joy. "You've almost killed me Mario, which means I have no choice. Initiate bomb, now!" Boolossus shouted, and dropped a bomb on the ground that said, "Seconds: 30".

"Goodbye, Mario!" Boolossus Jr. shouted, and flew away, literally taking the pipe exit with him. And so, Mario was stranded in the underground city, which was going to blow up in 30 seconds. The pipe that led to above was broken off, so Mario couldn't evacuate. The trouble in the pipe was gone, but now there was a new trouble. Mario didn't know which way to turn, and instead ran to the center of the city, and found people crouched over, with their heads in their knees. They were all saying something like, "Make it all end!". Mario ran back to where the pipe was supposed to be, and instead found a hole in the ceiling, just big enough for Mario to fit through. But the ceiling was so high that Mario couldn't reach the hole. He was panicking. The time bomb just ticked away.  
The time bomb got gigantic and said, "Seconds: 3. Seconds: 2. Seconds: 1" Then, the bomb exploded. The explosion was big enough to send Mario flying up and through the hole. He went bursting up and landed on the ground in Rougeport, right next to Johnny. It was nighttime out, and everyone was asleep, so nobody noticed anything. Both Mario and Johnny were unconscious. One was dead, and the other one was just barely alive.


	3. The Awakening of A Hero

Part III: The Awakening of A Hero

It was almost dawn when Johnny woke up. He sat up and looked around. Everybody was still asleep. Then, he looked beside him and saw Mario.

"Whoa! Is he... dead?" Johnny said, a little freaked out. "Wait a minute. Where's my nerdy voice? And my nerdy clothes? They're both... gone. And I may still be a bob-omb, but I look a lot cooler too," Johnny kept thinking. But, now, he was focused on Mario. He knew he had to get help. So, he rushed to Professor Frankly's house.

"PROFESSOR FRANKLY!" He screamed, slamming the door open.  
"Wha-what?" Professor Frankly said, really tired. "Oh, if it isn't ol' Johnny Bob-omb. What's happened to you? Did you eat too much Chezz-its yesterday?" The Professor said, rubbing his eyes.  
"No time to explain. Come on!" Johnny said, and took him to Mario's dead body.  
"Ma-Mario?" Professor Frankly said weakly.  
"He's dead, Professor," Johnny said, almost ready to cry.  
"Who...did...this?" Professor Frankly mumbled, now angry and already thirsty for revenge.

The Next Day...

"Good morning! This is the Rougeport news channel, coming to you live from Rougeport! Yesterday a terrible tragedy occurred, at about 1:30 A.M. It is said that a bomb exploded in the underground city, killing Mushroom Kingdom hero, Mario. He was supposedly trapped underground, and had no way to turn. Now let's hear from his brother, Luigi," The news reporter said, and they showed Luigi on the screen. He was crying heavily.  
"N...NO! MARIO! I told him to tell me how everything went... WHEN HE CAME BACK! NO!" Luigi kept crying.

"Oh, and we have another report. It is also said that Mario was killed by a little boo named, Boolossus Jr. He was the one that put down the bomb. His last whereabouts are to have said been somewhere in Keehaul Key. I'm Chuck Smith, and we'll see you later," and they went on to some other program. Johnny sat on his couch, surprised. Surprised that the news reporters knew so much about what happened.

"Keehaul Key, huh?" Johnny thought. Suddenly, Professor Frankly burst through Johnny's front door.

"WELL, YOU HEARD THEM! KEEHAUL KEY, NOW!" Professor Frankly said, while jumping up and down.

"But, why me? And how did you get here so fast!?" Johnny asked, confused.

"Look at yourself, Johnny! You look like you could absolutely beat up Rawk Hawk a million times in a row, without resting once!" The Professor said.

"Well, I think I have someone in... um, never mind, I'll go!" Johnny said.  
And so, Johnny set out on a ship to Keehaul Key. He didn't know whether to be nervous, or to be happy. Because this was his first quest ever.


	4. The Two Heroes

Part IV: The Two Heroes

Through day and night, Johnny had somehow reached Keehaul Key. He survived the monsters and creatures that lurked in the ocean. Finally, Johnny's boat stopped.

"Hmmm… I like it here!" Johnny said, and got off the boat.

"We'll be waiting here for when you want to leave!" The boat pilot shouted to him.

"I know!" Johnny shouted back, and stepped onto the island.

"Ok. The first and last thing to do is to find the hiding spot of Boolossus Jr.," Johnny said to himself. Johnny traveled to the left first, passing the mole that lay in the ground, and almost all the way around the island until he found a cave with a sign next to it. The sign said,

"Only when the two heroes have reunited, will I let anybody into my cave to be fought. Until then, the barrier waits to be broken.  
-Boolossus Jr."

And Johnny felt the invisible barrier that blocked the entrance to the cave, that apparently could only be broken by two heroes.

"Maybe I'm one of those heroes," Johnny thought to himself.

And so, Johnny turned around and went back to the place where he first entered Keehaul Key. He saw in the other direction, a camp with tents, and a shop, and people living there. Then, Johnny saw someone he thought he knew from somewhere.

"Hey, is that…!?" Johnny said. The other person saw him too, and shouted back,

"Hey, that's… JOHNNY!"

"BOBBERY!" Johnny shouted, and ran towards Bobbery to hug him. "Brother, where have you been?" Johnny said, while hugging Bobbery.

"Well, I lived in Rougeport for a while, then decided to move here!" Bobbery said.

"Really? I lived in the Mushroom Kingdom, then moved to Rougeport! But… why did you want to move here?" Johnny asked.

"Well, I met this guy named Mario, and together, we saved the world! During our travels, we came here, and when our journey was over, I moved here, to Keehaul Key! But I kept thinking, life could get boring without my little brother," Bobbery said happily.

"Mario? Saved the world? You met him!?" Johnny asked, stunned.

"Well, yeah. You see…" and Bobbery told Johnny of how he and Mario had saved the world, Princess Peach, and Rougeport. By the end of the story, Johnny was crying.

"Somethin' wrong, Johnny?" Bobbery said.

"Well... about Mario… he… DIED!" Johnny cried.

"WHAT!? DIED!? HOW!?" Bobbery screamed, completely stunned. And Johnny told Bobbery of how Mario had died of a bomb that blew up the underground city in Rougeport. Now Bobbery was crying.

"That's…TERRIBLE! Who did this!?" Bobbery said, angry like Professor Frankly was.

"Boolossus Jr. I found his secret hideout in the back of this island. And there was this sign… wait… YOU'RE THE SECOND HERO!" Johnny said, and jumped up joyfully.

"What're ya talkin' about, Johnny?" Bobbery said, but was taken by Johnny to the cave.

"Oh. So we need to blow up this barrier, eh?" Bobbery said, now understanding what was going on. "Okay then, Johnny, I'll be stickin' with you from now on!" Bobbery said, and went up to the invisible wall to blow it up.

(Bobbery has joined your party! Use X to lay him as a bomb and blow up hard obstacles! He's a blast! Oh wait… you're not Mario. And where's your Gamecube? All I see is this computer thing… ? What the heck? Get me out of here!)

"Hmm… Johnny, come here! I think we can blow up this wall if we explode at the same time!" Bobbery said, and motioned Johnny over to the wall.

"Okay then… 1, 2, 3!" And they blew up the wall completely, leaving the entrance open to them.

"Let's go!" Johnny said, and they ran inside.

Will they be able to defeat Boolossus Jr.? Can Mario's life be avenged? What happened to Luigi and his will to get revenge on Boolossus Jr.? Does chocolate really have caffeine in it? Find out… in the next chapter!


	5. The Maze Fight

Part V: The Maze Fight

Johnny and Bobbery entered the cave, not sure what it would be like. They came into a round room made completely of dirt. Then, Boolossus Jr. appeared in front of them.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" Boolossus Jr. said, unsure of these people in front of him.

"No, you don't know me. I'm Johnny Bob-omb, and this is Bobbery. We're here to get revenge on Mario, after you killed him!" Johnny said, angry.

"Oh, that loser? And you must be the two heroes. You think you can do anything together, don't you? Well, two bob-ombs aren't gonna stop me!" Boolossus Jr. said, and started to twirl at them.

"Oh, you asked for it now!" Johnny shouted, and charged at Boolossus Jr. He smashed into him, knocking Boolossus Jr. way back.

"AHHHHH! NOOOOO! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Boolossus Jr. screamed in pain. Suddenly, he disappeared, and for a moment, everything was silent. Then, the floor completely vanished, and Johnny and Bobbery fell.

After a long fall, they landed safely on the ground, at the entrance of what seemed like a big maze. They saw Boolossus Jr. disappear to the left, and chased after him. The maze was narrow, so it was hard to fight well. Finally, Bobbery leapt far and tackled Boolossus Jr.

"You got owned, you cad!" Bobbery shouted, and punched him repeatedly.

"NOOOO! I'M LOSING!" Boolossus Jr. screamed again, and disappeared. In his place was something terrible. It was a time bomb that said, "30 sec.". Bobbery and  
Johnny swerved through the maze until they got to where they first landed.

"OK! HOLD ON, JOHNNY!" Bobbery screamed.

"What?" Johnny said, confused.

"Just hold on!" Bobbery screamed again. Johnny grabbed on to Bobbery, as Bobbery jumped up and exploded at the same time. They went flying up all the way to the beginning of the cave, and grabbed on to the only floor. The outer ground. They climbed up, and dived out of the cave, just as the bomb destroyed both of the floors.

"Well, that was close," Bobbery said, smiling. Then, in the distance, Boolossus Jr. appeared.

"I'll get you next time!" Boolossus Jr. shouted, and flew away.

"Well, I guess we better find Boolossus Jr. now," Johnny said, and they started to walk towards their boat.

"Not so fast, home dizzles," A calm voice said, and a ninja covered in black clothing seemed to fall out of the sky. "I've been watching you both, and I think you might know... WHERE IS MY BROTHER YO!?" The ninja shouted. He seemed angry and calm at the same time, like Shadow the Hedgehog can seem at times. Johnny and Bobbery didn't know who this guy was, or what he was talking about, but they decided to just compromise, after being in a long fight.

* * *

And because that was so short, I will post another one tonight!


	6. The Legend of the Five Heroes

Okay, so it turned out that I didn't post a chapter last night. Sorry. It was kinda hard to get on the computer, and I was a little busy. But, anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Part VI: The Legend of the Five Heroes

The black-covered ninja got ready to fight Johnny and Bobbery, as they just stood there, confused.

"No, wait. You see, we're two heroes from Rougeport. We're trying to get revenge on Boolossus Jr. for killing Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom," Johnny explained.

"Yo. Did you say heroes? You're two of the heroes?" The black ninja said, as he seemed to be understanding something.

"What do you mean, two of the heroes? Aren't we the only two heroes?" Johnny asked.

"No. You see, when I was just a little boy, my dad used to tell me a story called, The Legend of the Five Heroes. I think I remember how it went. It went like this:

"Long ago, there were five heroes of Rougeport. They lived together as friends and could stop anyone from the troubles that went on in Rougeport. The only people who could kill the heroes were one of the heroes themselves. Without one hero's power, the other 4 heroes would be in trouble. There was the hero of courage and peacemaking, who helped everyone with his bravery, and that "If I can do this, so can you" thing. He also had strong powers, like everyone else of course, and helped everyone stay together if there was ever some kind of an argument, or anything that could make the group lose there friendliness with each other, or maybe kill each other. Then, there was the hero of power and intimidation, who was the kind of guy who you might find saying, "YOU WANNA MESS WITH ME, PUNK!? IF YOU DON'T GET OUTTA MY SIGHT, I'LL HAVE YOU DEAD IN 5 SECONDS!". He may be the most powerful of the five heroes. The other three heroes have not been identified for their powers yet."

And the black ninja explained the story as he once heard it.

"So, you must be the first two heroes, huh? Well, I gotta tell you something. I'm the third hero. My dad told me that all through my life," The black ninja said.

"Ok, but... what about that part with your brother or something?" Bobbery asked.

"Well, my brother, Meta Knight, one day disappeared away for some reason, and I've been looking all over for him. By the way, my name is Gerb, the black knight, and if I'm the third hero, I guess I'll come along with you two," The black ninja said, and walked over to them.

(Gerb, the black knight, has joined your party! What? I don't know what his powers are! If he doesn't even know his own powers, why should I? Why don't you stop being lazy and find out his powers for yourself? My name is Jim, not stalker!)

"Oh, man, can we rest first at the hotel in Poshley Heights? I need a coffee at Dunkin' Donuts," Bobbery said, rubbing his stomach.

"Sure, Bobbery. But... they don't have a-" Johnny started to say. Then, his e-mail started to ring.

"Hey! My portable e-mail thingy is ringing! I must have a new message!" Johnny said, and read it.

"Dear Johnny,  
This is Dunkin' Donuts sending you a message from our portable e-mail thingy. We wanted to inform you on our exciting grand opening in Poshley Heights! That's right! From the human world, to the Nintendo world, comes Dunkin' Donuts! We will be opening in the Poshley Heights Hotel. We hope you are going to be one of our first customers!

From,  
Dunkin' Donuts"

Johnny stared at the letter in amazement.

"To Poshley Heights!" Bobbery shouted, and was already on his way to the boat.


	7. The Boos In Poshley Heights

Part VII: The Boos In Poshley Heights

Our three heroes arrived at Poshley Heights finally after a long walk.

"Ughh... Why didn't we take the train?" Bobbery groaned, leaning over.

"Well, let's go see the hotel," Johnny said, and led the way. Soon after a short walk, they reached the Poshley Heights hotel.

"Now opening, Dunkin' Donuts! Please go to your left after entering to see what's up!" A person on a speaker said excitedly. And so they went to Dunkin' Donuts, and Bobbery finally got his cup of coffee.

"Man. This is so... BORING!" Johnny shouted, and stood up. "We need to find Boolossus Jr.!".

"Go check Poshley Sanctum. The boos there might know something," Bobbery said lazily.

"Fine, I'll go," Johnny said, and left for Poshley Sanctum, leaving lazy Bobbery and Gerb behind.

Johnny reached Poshley Sanctum at the end of the road in Poshley Heights, and went inside. Inside, he saw a giant chalkboard, purple boos crowding around, and one purple boo pointing at some drawing on the chalkboard with a stick.

"WE WILL MARCH IN THERE, AND TAKE OVER DUNKIN' DONUTS!" The main leader boo said.

"We will take over Dunkin' Donuts!" The boos repeated.

"Excuse me, but... what the heck is happening?" Johnny asked.

"Ahhh! Who are you!?" The lead boo shouted.

"I'm Johnny Bob-omb, one of the five legendary heroes," Johnny said.

"Well, we're about to raid Poshley Heights, if you don't mind... busting in," The boos said.

"Oh no you're not! Where's Boolossus Jr.? Has anyone seen him?" Johnny asked around.

"Get rid of him. Before he messes up our plans," The lead boo said, as every boo approached Johnny, with a look of evil in their eyes.


	8. Flee to the Creepy Steeple

Well, here's another chapter! I should say, this was my second fan fiction ever written, so the use and detail of words might not be so good. And also, I'm sorry about the EXTREMELY short chapters. Like I said, this was my second fan fiction.

* * *

Part VIII: Flee to the Creepy Steeple

The boos crowded on Johnny as he backed away.

"There are too many of them. I'm gonna lose!" Johnny thought to himself. The boos cornered him to the wall and got ready to attack. Johnny prepared an explosion, but the boos tackled him, and started beating him up.

"Hold on, sir!" A voice shouted out from no where, and Johnny saw a man swing on a rope over the ceiling and onto the floor.

"I'll save you!" The man said, and started beating up the boos, shooting fireballs, and jumping on them, until the boos gave up.

"IT'S NO USE! ATTACK! RAID POSHLEY HEIGHTS AND TAKE IT OVER!" The lead boo screamed, and all of the purple boos retreated outside to Poshley Heights. They took people and threw them into ponds, and attacked all of the people until Poshley Heights was empty. But inside Poshley Sanctum...

"Are you alright?" The man said to Johnny.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Who are you? And why did you rescue me?" Johnny asked the man.

"Well, I almost saw you die, and it reminded me of the time recently when my brother died of a time bomb. After that I knew I wouldn't let any brave hero die again. And you looked pretty brave, battling a whole army of boos. By the way, my name's Luigi, and I'm Mario's brother," The man said, and shook hands with Johnny.

"Oh, I'm sorry about what happened to your brother," Johnny said. Luigi almost started crying.

"Well, it couldn't be stopped. But those boos have escaped outside! We need to stop them!" Luigi said, and Johnny followed him outside. Bobbery and Gerb were already out there, Bobbery exploding (literally), and Gerb... beatboxing. Johnny and Luigi joined too, and finally, the boos gave up. And then, unexpectedly, Boolossus Jr. appeared in the sky.

"RETREAT! EVERYONE! TO THE CREEPY STEEPLE!" Boolossus Jr. screamed, and all purple boos fled away with Boolossus Jr. to the Creepy Steeple.

"Thank you, guys!" Pennington said, appearing out of nowhere, and soon everyone cheered, because of the heroes' work to save Poshley Heights. Johnny and Luigi rejoined Gerb and Bobbery.

"Johnny, my boy! You're safe!" Bobbery said.

"It's a good thing you're OK," Gerb said also. Then, Gerb and Bobbery spoke at the same time.

"Wait. Who's the green guy?"

"Hi. I'm Luigi, brother of Mario," Luigi introduced himself.

"Wait, now I remember. The fourth hero is... the man in green," Gerb said.

"What? I'm a hero?" Luigi said. "COOL! I'm coming with you guys! You're heroes, right?" (Luigi just joined your party? What? He's not a hero! He's... uh... ok, you win. But Luigi, listen to me! Once you're done working with these geeks, you better give your brother a proper burial ceremony! After all, he is the Mushroom Kingdom hero!)

"Whoa, what's up with that guy in parenthesis?" Luigi asked.

"He's just... video game text. You know, like the text that appears that characters don't say? He's just not used to being in a computer," Johnny explained.

"Enough yippidy yappidy, let's go!" Bobbery said, and was once again already on his way to the next place, the Creepy Steeple.


	9. The Creepy Steeple

Part IX: The Creepy Steeple (Overrun by boos)

After a walk through Twilight Town, the four heroes were on the road to the Creepy Steeple, where Boolossus Jr. was.

"So, who do you think the last hero is?" Luigi asked.

"I really don't know, bro," Gerb replied.

"Wait, Gerb. Why do you sometimes speak gangster?" Johnny asked.

"Well, my personality is too plain and normal. Some gangster personality puts some unique and cool style into my normal personality," Gerb explained.

"Well, we don't care about a cool personality," Johnny said. And so, Gerb decided to stop speaking gangter, at least in front of the heroes.

"Look! The Creepy Steeple!" Bobbery finally said.

"And look who's in the very top room. Boolossus Jr.," Luigi said with anger. But as they approached the Creepy Steeple, they saw tons of boo guards, practically swarming all over the outside of the building.

"Well, what'd ya know. We're wanted in this place," Bobbery said, and sighed.

"Wanted. Then that means... we need a disguise!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me, Johnny? I'm not dressing up," Gerb said, offended.

"Fine, we'll fight our way through. Does that sound good?" Luigi said, and was already on his way to the entrance. But everyone pulled him back.

"No! That's the last thing we'd want to do!" Johnny said.

"Oh come on. I was just kid-"

"Stop right there! You're not going anywhere near Boolossus Jr.! We have you surrounded!" A boo guard shouted.

"Nice going, Luigi," Gerb said.

"No, wait. The only way we can do this is with the fifth and final hero," Johnny said.

"But we can't die if we're the heroes," Bobbery said.

"Yeah, but they can trap us in the basement of the Creepy Steeple. And we won't be able to get out," Johnny said. Suddenly, Boolossus Jr. flew out and joined everybody.

"YOU! You're gonna pay for what you did to my brother!" Luigi shouted. Boolossus Jr. looked sad.

"I can't... why did I... oh..." Boolossus Jr. said, and flew away. Everyone just stared at the Creepy Steeple, confused.

"Now's our chance," Johnny whispered. The four heroes sprinted through the circle of guards, and the guards, surprised, were not able to beat the heroes to the Creepy Steeple.

"Let'em go, guys. We can't leave here," One of the boos said. As the heroes entered the Steeple, all they saw were boos. They saw a door at the very end of the hallway. They knew they would have to find a way through. And so everyone grabbed on to Luigi, and Luigi did his super-high jump up to the rafters. The four heroes quietly walked through the rafters and jumped down at the end of the hallway. To prevent the boos from noticing them, they quickly entered the door that Boolossus Jr. supposedly went through.


	10. The Fifth Hero

Hey, guys. I have something important to tell. On Friday, the 8th, I will be going away (Hawaii, in case you're wondering). I won't be coming back until the 22nd. So, sorry, but until the 22nd, there will be no more chapters. And even when I come back, I have to type them up...

* * *

Part X: The Fifth Hero

Johnny, Luigi, Gerb, and Bobbery entered the door at the end of the hallway, and found... Boolossus Jr. He was nearly crying.

"What the heck!? Why are you crying?" Gerb asked.

"Never mind," Boolossus Jr. said.

"Hey, buddy! You think you can just go around, killing people's brothers? Well you can't when I'm around!" Luigi said, angry. Luigi started kicking Boolossus Jr. fiercely.

"I was gonna tell you that-" Boolossus Jr. started to say, but was interrupted by Luigi.

"Oh, you were gonna tell me you want to die, right? Ok then, I'll kill you, just like you killed Mario!" Luigi shouted, bouncing off walls, and punching.

"OW! STOP IT!" Boolossus Jr. screamed.

"WAIT!" Gerb shouted. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing.

"The legend says that the only way a hero can die is if another hero kills him. Well... I don't know if you noticed, but Mario wasn't one of the five heroes, and Boolossus Jr. seemed invincible. Hey, Johnny and Bobbery. How did your fight with him go in the caves?" Gerb asked.

"Boolossus Jr. was screaming in pain. We thought we would kill him," Johnny said.

"And you two are heroes. And look now, Boolossus Jr. is also screaming in pain. And Luigi is one of the five heroes," Gerb explained. Everyone's mouth dropped.

"No... You're not saying that..." Luigi said slowly.

"Yes. Boolossus Jr. is the fifth and final hero," Gerb said, all the while completely calm.

"Um... wait... Boolossus Jr., and hero, don't go in the same sentence, unless the sentence is, Boolossus Jr. is not a hero," Luigi said, really stunned, like everyone else.

"I was gonna tell you. There were two reasons why I killed your brother. First, I was forced to, and second, you killed my daddy, which is similar to a brother, except a daddy is older than you," Boolossus Jr. said.

"But I felt so bad about... killing someone, which is why I've been acting so sad lately. And I was forced to kill Mario under King Boo's orders. You see... after my father died, I knew I needed to get money in order to live, since there were no jobs around the house. So, I worked for the highest paid business, and worked for King Boo. After Luigi trapped King Boo in a painting, one of the boos sent himself all the way over to the mansion, sneaked into the gallery at nighttime, and freed King Boo from his imprisonment in the painting. King Boo then became powerful again, and ruled the mansion. I then worked for King Boo, and one of my missions was to kill Mario. I never wanted to kill anybody, until I was forced to by King Boo, and King Boo told me that Mario's brother killed my daddy. So that's why I did what I did. But now I'm thinking of quitting my job, and since I'm the last hero, I want to stay with you guys from now on. I hope that explains my troubles and I'm sorry for what I've done," Boolossus Jr. explained. (What? Man, this thing just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Boolossus Jr. has joined your party!? I can't... believe...)

"I... I forgive you, Boolossus Jr." Luigi said.

"So then that means King Boo is our real enemy, not Boolossus Jr.!" Johnny said.

"Yeah, I want revenge on my brother! And I want my mansion back to normal... again!" Luigi said.

"Then let's give that King Boo a black eye and worse!" Bobbery said.

"Let's go, and live by the legend!" Gerb said.

"Good-bye boss," Boolossus Jr. said, and everyone smiled.

And so, the five finally reunited heroes set off for the once again haunted mansion that belonged to Luigi. With their powers combined, they were way more than confident that they could do it.


	11. The Trip Back to Luigi's Mansion

Hey everybody, I'm back! I hope you guys haven't been too angry about the delay or anything over the last 2 weeks. But now that I'm back, let's continue with the story!

* * *

Part XI: The Trip Back to Luigi's Mansion

The five finally reunited heroes made an incredibly long trip across woods, and traveled for miles before they reached a suddenly dark forest. In the distance, they saw Luigi's mansion, haunted like it was before.

"Oh great," Luigi mumbled, and sighed. After another short walk, they reached Luigi's mansion, and tried the door. It popped right open, and inside was a pitch black room.

"Oh, why do I have to go through this again!?" Luigi wimpered, and everyone stepped inside.

"Ok. Since Luigi completed all of the puzzles before, we have a lot less work to do. Now, Luigi, where's King Boo?" Johnny asked.

"B-b-basement. And don't talk so loud!" Luigi whispered.

"Yeah, whatever. We have four other legendary heroes with us, not just some little vacuum," Bobbery said. They traveled through the door at the end of the foyer (Well, more like bumped into it, because it was so dark), and reached the hallway that Luigi reached after he used the pink key.

"Now, which way?" Johnny asked.

"R-right," Luigi said, actually shivering. They went through the door all the way to the right, and down to the basement, when they were met by ghosts.

"Heh heh. No vacuum to save you now. And we're invisible, so your attacks will go right through us," The ghosts said, and closed in on the five heroes.

"Well, we can't die, but... RUN!" Gerb shouted, and everyone went sprinting down the stairs, and through some doors, until they reached the hallway with the entrance to King Boo's chamber. They ran through the last door, and entered the Secret Altar, where King Boo was. Surprisingly, he wasn't in the room. There was a note on the wall that King Boo wrote.

"I'm outta this world!

-King Boo"

"He's outta this world? But where could he have gone?" Johnny said.

"He must've somehow traveled to a place in a whole different video game!" Boolossus Jr. said.

"Then let's go find him," Bobbery said.

"The only place I think he could've gone is Flipside," Johnny said, thinking out loud.

"Hmm... Flipside? Well, I guess we could try it. But, how're we gonna get there?" Luigi said.

"Well, he said, 'Outta this world', so he must've traveled to Outer Space, then flew to a different planet," Johnny said.

"So you're thinking, another game, another planet?" Gerb asked.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go look around Rougeport to see if there's a ship. I bet there's a ship, underwater, in the harbor," Johnny said.

"Underwater? Fine then. But if you're right, that would be crazy," Luigi said, and they set off. And so, the five heroes went searching for King Boo, who was somehow on a different planet. They didn't know what they were going to do about Luigi's mansion, but right now, their minds were set on killing King Boo.


	12. Plan 327

Part XII: Plan #327

The five heroes searched all around the harbor of Rougeport. Within minutes, Gerb found a spaceship somewhat abandoned underwater.

"Well, that a lucky coincidence," Luigi said.

"No, wait. Its engine is probably ruined. It's been underwater," Johnny said.

"Yeah. The engine would be ruined, if it didn't have a strong metal waterproof layer first!" Bobbery said, and smiled.

"Whoa. That's even more of a lucky coincidence," Luigi said, and everyone helped to haul it out of the water.

After a bit of setting up, and not knowing what the heck they were doing, the five heroes finished the rocket, and prepared it for take off. Everybody in the town stared at them. Boolossus Jr. shouted back to them,

"We're going to save the world!".

Meanwhile, in an unknown place in Flipside...

"We're going to destroy the world! Ha ha ha!" King Boo shouted.

"Um... sir, that wasn't part of the plan," His assistant boo said back to him.

"Well... it is now!" King Boo said, and laughed again. King Boo's assistant just flew over to a giant chalkboard, and crossed off plan #326, which was, throw a coconut at Merlon's head, which clearly wasn't an evil plan at all. But, it was plan #326, so King Boo was just adding anything that came into his head as an idea. Now plan #327 was added to the board, which was, Destroy the world, and supposedly take over some other life-less world, and name it Planet Boo.

"For once, King Boo sir, you may have a good idea," The assistant boo said.

Back to the spaceship...

"Awesome! I never knew space was so cool!" Johnny shouted. The heroes were flying through space, and already, they saw a planet in sight.

"Ok, that planet is covered in... strawberries," Bobbery said.

"That's obviously not it," Gerb said. Bobbery and Gerb were taking control of the ship.

"Oh, wait. There's another one. This one's a normal planet on top, then a mirror image of the top place on the bottom," Bobbery said.

"Planet-ho!" Gerb shouted.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"You know how they say, land-ho, when they see land? Well, I just said, planet-ho, because I saw a planet!" Gerb explained.

"Cricket, cricket," Luigi said. Everyone just stared blankly at Gerb, giving that "That was a terrible joke" look at him.

"Oh, forget it. We're here, everyone," Gerb said, and everyone got their things, ready to land.

When they landed, they just happened to land right in Flipside, right on top of the store with a mushroom logo on it. The manager ran out quickly.

"You're gonna pay for that, you no- goooooood people!" The manager said. Johnny, Bobbery, Gerb, Luigi, and Boolossus Jr. just hopped out of the ship, and started searching for King Boo.


	13. Magic

Part XIII: Magic

Everyone split up and started searching for King Boo, who was somewhere, hiding in Flipside.

"It's good to be back. But, not... without my brother!" Luigi said. The plan was, each hero searched a different floor, or one hero searched two floors.

Boolossus Jr. was exploring, somewhere on the bottom floor, when he saw a boo, just floating.

"Hmmm... I wonder if... AHH! Who- I mean, you scared me!" The boo said.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, have you seen a boo with a crown and a blue tongue anywhere?" Boolossus Jr. said. The boo just shook his head no.

"Is there something wrong?" Boolossus Jr. said. The boo just shook his head no again.

"Well, why won't you speak anymore?" Boolossus Jr. asked. The boo just opened his mouth slightly.

"Well... um..."

"Hey! Wait! Did I just see... AH-HA! A BLUE TONGUE! I'VE FOUND YOU!" Boolossus Jr. shouted.

"NOOO! I'm gettin' outta here!" The boo, now known as King Boo, said. King Boo flew through the wall, and Boolossus Jr. chased him.

As the chase went on, King Boo kept waving his hands to change the whole path and make new walls.

"How are you doing that!?" Boolossus Jr. shouted, getting close too King Boo.

"There's somethin' called magic, and let me tell you, it's pretty dang helpful!" King Boo shouted over his shoulder.

"Grrrr... GET OVER HERE, WIMP!" Boolossus Jr shouted, and threw a punch. Since boos, and the five heroes, are the only ones that can hit boos without the punch going through them, the punch just barely hit King Boo. A book dropped out of his pocket.

"AHH! My magic book!" King Boo cried. Boolossus Jr. picked it up.

"You want the book?" Boolossus Jr. said, and flipped open to a page. He quickly read the page, then threw the book over a hedge. The book was now falling down a cliff.

"Then go get it!" Boolossus Jr. said. King Boo flew after it, like a child chasing after candy. Right when King Boo took off, Boolossus Jr. hit him with a blue beam. King Boo screamed.

"You're right, magic is pretty helpful," Boolossus Jr. said. King Boo just disappeared off somewhere.

Boolossus Jr. returned everyone to the place in front of the ship where they all landed, and told everyone about his encounter with King Boo.

"Then, he just disappeared off to who knows where," Boolossus Jr. said, to end his story.

"Oh! Does that magic book of yours have a resurrection spell in it?" Luigi asked.

"No, I don't think so," Boolossus Jr. said, flipping through the pages. Luigi just frowned.

"But this has every-" Johnny said, taking the book, and reading it, then stopping.

"What's wrong, Johnny, my boy?" Bobbery asked.

"It's written in boo language," Gerb said.

"What? Boo language? I never knew the boos had their own language!" Luigi said.

"Well, I guess they do. And if there's no resurrection spell for Mario, then we'll figure one out ourselves!" Bobbery said.

"Um... Bobbery? That's pretty much impossible to do. I mean, think of every little thing we could say! It's just not worth it," Gerb said.

"AHHH! It's horrible! Just plain horrible!" Someone shouted, and came running to the heroes.

"What the shmahiggilywiggins is it now?" Bobbery said to the person.

"Shmahiggilywiggins? Anyway, King Boo's gonna destroy the world!" The person shouted to them.

"Oh, great. That little fool is never gonna give up, is he? Then we definitely can't just stand around, looking to figure out some spell, even if it is to bring a Mushroom Kingdom hero back to life," Boolossus Jr. said. And so, the heroes searched for King Boo even further, this time making it easier to find him, because he had no magic to use for hiding, and Boolossus Jr. had magic to find him. Also, this time, the heroes all went together.

"To the Overthere!" Luigi shouted.

"Why the Overthere?" Gerb asked.

"Well, why just sit here doing nothing all day, when the enemy is still at large? Plus, I like it there," Luigi said.

"Well, good point, if you put it that way," Gerb said, and the heroes entered the purple door at the top of Flipside Tower, not knowing what to expect.


	14. The Ninth Pure Heart

Part XIV: The Ninth Pure Heart

The five heroes traveled to the Overthere, the land of clouds and a good afterlife, even though the heroes weren't even dead. They immediately started searching for King Boo, each of them going in different doors. Then, Luigi saw a group of people, who weren't really people, but could talk.

"Hey, who's that?" One of the flying things said.

"Hey, that's... LUIGI! What's up, man? How've you been? By the way, where's Mario?" A hammer shaped flying thing said.

"Is that... Cudge? And Carrie, Boomer, Barry, Slim, you guys are all here! Wait, where's Tippi?" Luigi said.

"Um... we don't know. But... what eva!" Boomer said, and everyone continued talking.

"Oh, and about Mario... he's... dead," Luigi said. And when Luigi said, "dead" everyone stopped talking.

"What? What happened?" Carrie asked. And Luigi told them all about the time bomb that blew up the underground city in Rougeport, and how Boolossus Jr. was actually a hero, but he had been forced to kill Mario. All of the pixels were stunned.

"Hey wait. I sense a pure heart around somewhere," Luigi said.

"What? But only Tippi can do that!" Slim said.

"Yeah. It's coming from- hold on! Is that a hot dog stand? Because that's where the pure heart seems to be coming from," Luigi said, confused.

"Oh, don't be confuzzled, man. That's the pure heart smelling hot dog stand! Where every hot dog gives you that after smell of a pure heart!" Boomer said. Luigi just slapped his hand to his forehead.

"You gotta be kidding me," He mumbled.

Luigi now saw the other four heroes come into sight. They all met the pixels one by one, and in time, they were all friends.

"Hey wait. I sense a pure heart around somewhere," Gerb said.

"What? But only Tippi can do that!" Cudge said.

"Is it that hot dog stand you're smelling, or is it King Boo up on that hill holding a pure heart?" Luigi said.

"Wait a second! KING BOO!?" Johnny shouted, and to everyone's horror, they saw King Boo up on a hill, somehow holding a pure heart.

"But... how!?" Bobbery said.

"A ninth pure heart?" Boolossus Jr. said also.

"It cannot be! But seriously Gerb, I think it was the hot dog stand you were smelling," Luigi said.

"Enough yippidy yappidy, let's get'em!" Bobbery shouted, and everyone ran up to the hill. King Boo shortly spotted them.

"Oh, hello. Hope you like my Black Heart 6000! You see, all I had to do was take a pure heart, or a model of one, and just reverse its purposes! Now, everything a pure heart would normally do is the opposite! And since a pure heart normally is used to save the world, it will now be used to destroy the world! Ha ha ha!" King  
Boo said. Everyone just stared at the heart in terror.

"Who cares? First, we're gonna destroy the black heart, then, we're gonna kill you!" Johnny said.

"Well, too bad," King Boo said, and placed the heart into some sort of stand. Suddenly, day became night, and all of the people turned into stone.

"See? Now don't worry, the people won't stay stone for long. They'll just come right back, as evil as possible! And the only ones unaffected are those pixels, you five, and me!" King Boo shouted, laughing, and flew away. Everybody started kicking the heart, but it wouldn't break or budge. No matter what they did, the heart just stayed there, casting a shadow upon the whole sky. Suddenly, all of the pixels started singing to the tune of, "Makes Me Wonder".

"And it really makes me wonder, why you never tried to stop King Boo! Give me somethin' to believe! Cuz' I don't know why you guys, don't attack! Don't attack!" All the pixels kept singing.

"They're right. Why do the heroes always wait for the bad guy to stop speaking and get out his weapon before they fight him?" Luigi asked.

"Me? I was too focused on the heart to focus on King Boo," Johnny said, and everybody replied with a "Same here". Then, Johnny's portable e-mail thingy rang.

"Hey! My portable e-mail thingy is ringing! I must have a new message!" Johnny said, and pulled out his portable e-mail thingy.

"Deer Jhony,

4 daes. By by unevers.

-ur mom"

"Hey, Johnny. Since when did your mother get such bad grammar?" Luigi said.

"It's obviously a trap. That's just King Boo disguised as a guy who can't spell," Gerb said.

"Ohhh. But what does he mean? I think he means the universe is going to end in 4 days," Boolossus Jr. said.

"Exactly. So let's follow him!" Bobbery said, and everyone grabbed on to Boolossus Jr., who was the only one who could fly. The heroes held on to Boolossus Jr., and Boolossus Jr. flew in the direction that King Boo went in.


End file.
